Wireless telecommunications systems are known. In those known systems, radio coverage is provided to user equipment, for example, mobile telephones, by geographical area. A base station is located in each geographical area to provide the required radio coverage. User equipment in the area served by a base station receives information and data from the base station and transmits information and data to the base station. In a high-speed packet access (HSPA) telecommunications network, data and information is sent between user equipment and a base station in data packets on a radio frequency carrier.
A network may have limited resource available for allocation to user equipment. It is desired to allocate limited system resource within a network efficiently.